lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
List of transgender people
The people on this list have been selected because their fame or notoriety is in some way due or connected to their transgender identity or behavior. Each person in this list has their own article, where each subject can be studied in much greater detail. The individual listings note the subject's nationality and main occupation, especially if the person is known for reasons other than their transgenderism. It is often difficult to construe the gender and sexual identity of those people who lived before the 20th century, since most of the modern concepts of gender were not developed until the second half of the century. In many non-Western societies, there is no separation of transgender people from the rest of the gay/lesbian/bisexual population. Some of the persons listed here crossdressed during wartime for various purposes. A * Courtney Act (b. 1981), Australian singer and gender illusionist"Caught in the Act". Retrieved 2007-04-04. * Alexander James Adams, American musician, singer and songwriter[http://www.tri-cityherald.com/901/story/93016.html Radcon 5 draws sci-fi, fantasy fans to Pasco], Tri-City Herald, Feb 17, 2008. The article refers to "transgender Celtic performer Alexander James Adams", adding that "the singer-songwriter toured across the U.S. and in England and Germany as Heather Alexander for 25 years before beginning to tour as Alexander, said Kore Adams, his partner." * Calpernia Addams (b. 1971), American actress, author, and entrepreneurAddams, C. "Calpernia Addams: My Definition of Transsexual". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Aderet (b. 1976), Israeli pop singerBrinn, David (June 26, 2008). Say no more: Transsexual Israeli tops Lebanese song chart. Jerusalem Post * Nadia Almada (b. 1977), Portuguese reality television participant"The more people criticised, the stronger I became". Retrieved 2007-04-04. * Barbra Amesbury (b. 1948), Canadian singer-songwriter * Charlie Anders, American authorCharlie Anders' Press in regards to Choir Boy * Enza Anderson, Canadian drag performer"Enza the Supermodel". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Buck Angel, American porn starAngel, B. "About Buck Angel". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Gwen Araujo (1985-2002), American transsexual teenagerMoser, B. (2005-02-10). "Rolling Stone: The Murder of a Boy Named Gwen". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Valerie Arkell-Smith (1895-1960), British writer and entertainer"Colonel Sir Victor Barker D.S.O. 1895-1960". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Alexis Arquette (b. 1969), American actor and musicianMartin, D. (2005-10-14). "Variety.com - Changes abound in A&E docu". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Victoria Arellano (1984–2007), Mexican immigrant to the US who died in an immigration detention facility"Denied Medication, AIDS Patient Dies in Custody" * Nina Arsenault (b. c. 1975), Canadian writerArsenault, N. "Turnstile: Irony in a Pill". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * April Ashley (b. 1935), English modelAshley, A. "April Ashley - Home". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Estelle Asmodelle (b. 1964), Australian actress, author, and dancer"Anaesthetic Dream - The Novel". Retrieved 2007-03-31. B * Mianne Bagger (b. 1966), Danish golfer"Mianne Bagger - Bio". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Jenny Bailey, English politicianBBC News (2007-05-24). "First sex-swap mayor is sworn in". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Dana Baitz, Canadian musicianBaitz, D. (2006). "Dana Baitz 2006: About me". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Herculine Barbin (1838-1868), French hermaphrodite"Herculine Barbin by Michael Foucault". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Jeanne Baré (1740-1803), French botanist, sailed around the world with Louis Antoine de Bougainville * Ben Barres, American neurobiologist"Ben Barres, M.D., Ph. D.". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * James Barry (1795-1865), British surgeon"Dr. James Barry, medical student, Edinburgh, Surgeon General of British Army, 18th Century, woman in disguise". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Esben Esther Pirelli Benestad (b. 1949), Norwegian physician, family therapist, sexologist, and the main character in the feature-length documentary film All About My Father (2002) directed by his son Even Benestad."Benestad, Esben Esther Pirelli". Retrieved 2008-04-21."Esben Esther Pirelli Benestad". Retrieved 2008-04-21. * Danielle Bunten Berry (1949-1998), American software developerGorenfeld, J. (2003-03-18). "Get behind the M.U.L.E. - Salon". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Krys Bertolly, Pornstar. * Georgina Beyer (b. 1957), New Zealander politician"Georgina Beyer". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Lechane Bezuidenhout (b. c. 1967), Belgian con artistArdé, G. (2004-06-11). "Once upon a R100 000 fraud charge". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Alexandra Billings (b. 1962), American actress, singer, and educatorMauro, L. (2003-01-17). "Performink Online: Stage Persona: Alexandra Billings". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Maddie Blaustein (b. 1960) American voice actress"PokeZam.com - Voice Actors - Maddie Blaustein". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Sister Boom-Boom, American drag performerTime Magazine (1983-04-11). "Boom Town | TIME". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Justin Bond, American drag performer and actor. * Kate Bornstein (b. 1948), American author, performance artist, and gender theoristBornstein, K. (1998). My Gender Workbook: How to Become a Real Man, a Real Woman, the Real You, or Something Else Entirely, p. 7. New York: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-91673-9 * Jennifer Finney Boylan (b. 1958), American author and educatorBoylan, J. F. (2003). She's Not There: A Life in Two Genders, pp. 19-22. New York: Broadway Books. ISBN 0-7679-1429-5 * Namoli Brennet, American folk singerRule, D. (2004-06-10). "Namoli Brennet: Gender Variant". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Willmer "Little Ax" Broadnax (1916-1994), American Gospel tenor.Anthony Heilbut, liner notes to "Kings of the Gospel Highway," Shanatchie 2000 (discusses Broadnax's gender) * Sara Davis Buechner (b. 1964), American musicianMinderovic, Z. "Sara Davis Buechner Biography". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Lady Bunny (b. 1962), American drag performer"The "Lady" Bunny". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Charles Busch (b. 1954), American actor and writerShewey, D. (2000-10-29). "A Droll Dramatist Who's Also a Diva Moves Up a Notch". Retrieved 2007-03-31. * Yvonne Buschbaum (b. 1980), German pole vaulter and two time European Championship bronze medalistWelt Online (2007-11-21). "Transsexuell – Yvonne Buschbaum tritt zurück". Retrieved 2007-11-22. C * Meryn Cadell, Canadian writer and musicianBachinsky, E. "Poets talk Poetry: Meryn Cadell". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Patrick Califia (b. 1954), American writerCalifia, P. (2003). Sex Changes: Transgender Politics, second ed., pp. XII-XIII. San Francisco: Cleis Press. ISBN 1-57344-180-5 * Loren Cameron (b. 1959), American photographer/visual artist"Online Alchemy: Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Wendy Carlos (b. 1939), American composer and electronic musician"Wendy Carlos - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Lynda Cash (b. ?), English Navy officer . * Albert Cashier (1843-1915), Irish-born Union Army soldierSpalding, P. "Albery D. J. Cashier - Union Maid". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * The Lady Chablis (b. 1957), American drag performerAnderson, M. K. (1996-07-22). "Meet Lady Chablis". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Chen Lili (b. 1980), Chinese transsexual womanChina Daily Staff (2004-03-08). "Transexual steals Miss Universe-China show". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Mary Elizabeth Clark (b. 1938), Episcopal SisterThorne, A. (2005-03-19). "Sister Mary Elizabeth - an Icon for the World". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Angela Clayton, British physicist and activist"Angela Clayton - PFC campaigner". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Roberta Close (b. 1964), Brazilian modelSmith, P. J. (2002). "Roberta Close". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Lynn Conway (b. 1938), American computer scientist and electrical engineer"Lynn Conway's Story". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Dorian Corey (c. 1937-1993), American drag performerNew York Times Staff (1993-08-31). "Dorian Corey Is Dead; A Drag Film Star, 56". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Caroline Cossey (b. 1954), English model, actress, and authorMikkelson, B. (2003-03-31). "Urban Legends Reference Pages: Movies (For Your Eyes Only)". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Jayne County, American musicianHall, C. E. "Jayne County". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Roberta Cowell (b. 1921), British transsexual"Roberta Cowell | The First British Transsexual Story". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Kate Craig-Wood (b. 1977), British IT entrepreneur"Kate Craig-Wood's personal site". Retrieved 2008-04-09. * Jackie Curtis (1947-1985), American actress and writer"Jackie Curtis (I) - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Molly Cutpurse (b. 1952), English author"The Reluctant TS". Retrieved 2007-04-02. D * Christine Daniels (b. 1957), American writerCoverson, L. (2007-04-27). "Sportswriter Takes Transgender Identity Public". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Candy Darling (1944-1974), American performerComenas, G. "Candy Darling, Andy Warhol superstar". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Gia Darling, Guatemalan-born American adult entertainerSez G., "Gia Darling", eros-london.com, May 10, 2005.Retrieved on July 5, 2007. * Vaginal Davis (b. 1969), American drag performerJohnson, D. "Vaginal Davis' Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Florencia De La V (b. 1976), Argentine actress - Subscription required * Vicky de Lambray (d. 1986), English prostitute, conman . * Michael Dillon (1915-1962), British physicianTime Magazine Staff (1958-05-26). "A Change of Heir". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Divine (1945-1988), American actor and drag performer"Divine (I) - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Dreuxilla Divine (b. 1974), Puerto Rican drag performer * Colin Kennedy Donovan, American writer and activist"Colin Kennedy Donovan: cripqueer.com". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Michelle Dumaresq, Canadian bicycle racerReifer, S. (2002) "SI Women - Switching Gears". Retrieved 2007-04-02. E * Elagabalus (c. 203-222), Roman emperorMeckler, M. L. (1997-08-26). "Roman Emperors - DIR Elagabalus". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Lili Elbe (1882-1931), Danish transsexualBrown, K. (1997). "Lili Elbe". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Julian Eltinge (1881-1941), American drag performer"Julian Eltinge - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Chevalier d'Eon (1728-1810), French diplomat"Chevalier d'Eon". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Bülent Ersoy (b. 1952), Turkish singer"Bülent Ersoy - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-02. F * Leslie Feinberg (b. 1949), American author and activistMattson, R. (1998). "Open Book: Trans Liberation: Beyond Pink Or Blue". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Bibiana Fernández (b. 1954), Spanish actress and model * "Bibiana Fernández - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Cin Sweet Fields (b.?), American Poet, musician. http://www.poemhunter.com/cin-sweet-fields. Retrieved 2007-April 2 04-02. * * Sir Ewan Forbes, 11th Baronet (1912-1991), Doctor, farmer, 11th Baronet of Craigievar * Ina Fried (b. ?), American author. G * Jamison Green (b. 1948), American writer and educator"Biographical Details". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * General Tito Anibal da Paixao Gomes (d. 2007), Portuguese Scam Artist . * Dorce Gamalama (b. 1963), Indonesian entertainer "Indonesia Matters about LGBT". H * Jamie Lee Hamilton (b. 1955), Canadian aboriginal activist and politician.Xtra West newspaper, 1996 December 26, pages 1 and 15. * Jan Hamilton (b. 1965), British soldierDay, E. (2007-03-31). "Ian is a captain in the Paras. This week he'll tell the Army he is having a sex change". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Harisu (b. 1975), South Korean model, singer, and actressYoo, Dong-ho (2002-12-13). "KoreaTimes: Court Allows Transgender Singer to Change Sex". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Lauren Harries (b. 1978), English child prodigySeaton, M. (2001-04-13). "Just Call Me Lauren". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Rebecca Heineman (b. 1963), Computer video game programmerBurger Becky's home on the web "Rebecca's home page". Retrieved 2007-10-03. * Sandra Mara Herzer (1962-1982), Brazilian counter culture writer and poet[http://www.revista.agulha.nom.br/ag47bigode.htm O suicídio em poetas jovens, como Sandra (Anderson) Herzer, vulgo Bigode by José Carlos A. Brito (in Portuguese).] *Mary Ann Horton Computer expertMary Ann Horton's home page * Tyra Hunter (c. 1970-1995), American transsexualTaft, L. A. (2001). "Gender Spectrum - Reflections on Transgendered Men and Women in the Islands". Transgender Tapestry 96. Retrieved 2007-04-02. I * Dana International (b. 1973), Israeli singer"Dana International - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-02. J * Andrea James (b. 1967), American entrepreneur, filmmaker, and activist"Lesbian Alliance interviews Deep Stealth's Andrea James". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Marsha P. Johnson (1945-1992), American activist"Marsha P. Johnson - Pay it no Mind!". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Nireah Johnson (1986-2003), African American murder victim * Christine Jorgensen (1926-1989), American transsexualTheophano, T. (2002). "Christine Jorgensen". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Michelle Josef (b. 1954), Canadian musicianWente, M. (1999-11-02). "Check one: male, female or gender gifted". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Jazz Jennings (2000-present) Youtube personality K * Christina Kahrl, American sportswriter * Kamikawa Aya, Japanese politician"Aya Kamikawa enjoys freedom of new transgender law in Japan". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Roz Kaveney (b. 1949), British writerKaveney, R. "Glamourous Rags - About Roz Kaveney". Retrieved 2007-04-02. * Hetty King (1883-1972), English male impersonator"It's Behind You - The Music Hall Pantomimes". Retrieved 2007-07-12. * Sonja Elen Kisa (1978), Canadian translator * Andreas Krieger (b. 1966), German athleteLongman, J. (2004-01-26). "East German Steroids' Toll: 'They Killed Heidi'". Retrieved 2007-04-02. L * Lady, Korean transgender pop groupManufactured Transgender Pop Group 'Lady' Set to Debut in Digital Chosunilbo. Retrieved July 14, 2007. * Sophia Lamar, American nightlife celebrity, model, and actress.Sophia Lamar Will Kill You. Retrieved 2007-10-25motte">Custodio, J. (2005). "Montreal Mirror: Where Are They Now". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Greer Lankton (1958-1996), American artist * Chi Chi LaRue (b. 1959), American movie director"Chi Chi La Rue - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Danny La Rue (b. 1927), Irish drag performer"La Rue: Clown in a gown". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Lisa Lawrence (b. 1970), American actressLawrence, L. (1999). "About Lisa Lawrence" (contains nudity). Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Chris Lee (b. 1984), Chinese singerSusan Jakes(2005), Li Yuchun Loved for Being Herself . "http://www.time.com/time/asia/2005/heroes/li_yuchun.html" . Retrieved 2007-10-31. * Lee Si-yeon (b.1979), South Korean actressPark Si-soo, [http://www.koreatimes.co.kr/www/news/special/special_view.asp?newsIdx=13579&categoryCode=178 "Male-Turned-Female Actress Appears in Sex Is Zero Sequel"], The Korea Times, November 12, 2007. Retrieved on January 16, 2008. * Amanda Lepore, American transsexual icon and modelLondon, N. "The Biography of Amanda Lepore". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Miss Shangay Lily (b. 1963), Spanish drag performerde la Tierra, T. "Queer Books Bloom in Spain". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Shirley Q Liquor, American drag performer"Shirley Q. Liquor at Southern Decadence". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Vladimir Luxuria (b. 1965), Italian politician and actress"Gay rights enter Italian election". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Cam Lyman (1932-c. 1987) American dog breederWood, D. "MISSING: Cold Case File - Cam Lyman". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Lypsinka (b. 1955), American drag performerSee, R. (2003). "Lypsinka! As I Lay Lip-Synching, a CurtainUp DC review". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Dawn Langley Simmons (1937 -2000) British American writer. Identified as Male at birth and later corrected to female. M * Mimi Marks, American entertainer"Mimi Marks - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Lily McBeth (b. 1934), American educatorABC New Staff (2006 03-03). "Community Divided Over Transgender Teacher". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Deirdre McCloskey (b. 1942), American economist"Deirdre McCloskey: Formal Bio". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Amanda Milan (c. 1974-2000), American prostituteSiegal, N. (2000-07-24). "Watershed of Mourning At the Border of Gender". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Miriam (b. c. 1981), Mexican reality TV star and adult entertainerSmith, Emily, "Miriam's secret", The Sun. Retrieved on July 5, 2007. * Micheline Montreuil, Quebec lawyer, teacher, politician * Annah Moore (b. 1966), American musician, artist, and authorMoore, A. (2004). "About Me (Probably more than you wanted to know)". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Jan Morris (b. 1926), British historian and writerFrost, C. "BBC Four Profile - Jan Morris". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Nizah Morris (1955-2002), American entertainer O * Terri O'Connell, American automobile racerGrau, J. (1997). "Shifting Gears". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Paul O'Grady (b. 1955), English comedian P * Caroline Paige (b. 1961), Royal Air Force soldier * Dee Palmer (b. 1937), English musician from Jethro TullWright, J. (2004). "Dee Palmer Interview". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Pauline Pantsdown, Australian drag performer and musicianABC television news story on the "Backdoor Man" lawsuit - contains video footage of Ms Hanson and Ms Pantsdown outside the Supreme Court of Queensland * Pauline Park (b. 1960), American transgender activist * Charley Parkhurst (1812-1879), American stagecoach driverRighetti, D. (2006-10-08). "1970: Charley Darkey Parkhurst had a secret". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Grayson Perry (b. 1960), English artist"Turner Prize 2003 | Shortlisted Artists". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Charles Pierce (1926-1999), American drag performerMintun, P. (1999-06-01). "Charles Pierce - 1926-1999". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Rachel Pollack (b. 1945), American author * Genesis P-Orridge (b. 1950), English musician, performer, and artist"Genesis P-Orridge - Full-length Bio". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Midge Potts, American political activistTransgendered Congressional candidate may be state's first KY3 News, March 2006 * Fay Presto, British magician R * Jennifer Diane Reitz (b. 1959), American computer programmer and cartoonistReitz, J. D. "Jennifer Diane Reitz - Biography" transsexual.org. Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Renée Richards (b. 1934), American athlete and physician * Katey Red (Kenyon Carter), New Orleans rapper associated with bounce music * Vicki Richter, American transgender porn actress * Sylvia Rivera (1951-2002), American transgender activistFeinberg, L. (1998-06-02). "Leslie Feinberg interviews Sylvia Rivera - 'I'm glad I was in the Stonewall riot'". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Eva Robin's (b. 1958), Italian actress and activist * Terri Rogers (1937-1999), English ventriloquist"Terri Rogers - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Martine Rothblatt (b. 1954), American lawyer and author * Joan Roughgarden (b. 1946), American biologistLevy, D. (2003-03-04). "'What Matters' to Joan Roughgarden: advocating diversity and rekindling protest". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * RuPaul (b. 1960), American drag performer"RuPaul - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-03. * Joanne Rushton (b. 1960) English soldier . * Craig Russell (1948-1990), Canadian female impersonator and actorJefferys, J. E. (2002). "Craig Russell". Retrieved 2007-04-03. S * Jason Saffer, American comedian and drag performer * Ali Saleem (b. c. 1979), Pakistani television personality * Antonia San Juan (b. 1961), Spanish actress and director * Fulvia Celica Siguas Sandoval (d. 2004) Peruvian transsexual * José Sarria (b. 1922), American drag performer * Jeanette Schmid (1924-2005), Czech whistler * Atisone Seiuli (1976-1998), Samoan prostitute . * Scott Turner Schofield (b. c. 1981), American writer and performer * Shabnam Mausi, Indian politician * Kemal Shahin (b. 1985), Cypriot reality television participant * Lucas Silveira, Canadian rock musician * Theresa Sparks (b. 1949), American politician and entrepreneurDelgado, R. (2003-04-04). "Transgender San Franciscan makes history as Woman of the Year". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Rae Spoon (b. 1982), Canadian musician * Susan Ashley Stanton (b. 1959), American politician * Meghan Stabler, (b. 1963), British/American IT Software Executive & TG Advocate * Allanah Starr, Cuban-born American adult entertainer * Jahna Steele, American showgirl, actress, writer * Sandy Stone (b. c. 1940s) American educatorStone, S. (1996). "The Empire Strikes Back: A Posttranssexual Manifesto". Body Guards: The Cultural Politics of Sexual Ambiguity. New York: Routledge. Retrieved on 2007-04-05 * Link Strummer (b. 2003) Canadian Singer-songwriter * Margaret Stumpp (b. 1952), American executive T * Audrey Tang (b. 1981), Taiwanese free software programmer * Brandon Teena (1972-1993), American transsexual boy * Terre Thaemlitz (b. 1968), American musician, DJ and transgender educator * Nong Thoom (b. 1981), Thai athlete, model, and actress * Billy Tipton (1914-1989), American musician * Pussy Tourette, American drag performer and singer * Manuela Trasobares (b. 1962), Spanish artist and politician U * Karen Ulane (1940-1989), American pilot fired by Eastern Airlines; discrimination case set Title VII precedent for transsexual people * Miss Understood (b. c. 1981), American drag performer and entrepreneur * Pieter Dirk Uys (b. 1945), South African playwright, comedian and political satirist V * Kelly van der Veer (b. 1980), Dutch reality television participant * Max Wolf Valerio (b. 1957), American poet and novelist"Max Wolf Valerio." (January 16, 2006) The Other Voices International Project. * Vaniity (b. 1973), American pornstar * Venus Flytrap Thai "kathoey" Pop Group W * Ramon Te Wake, New Zealand television presenter * Weiwha (1849-1896), Zuni two-spirit"Matt & Andrej Koymasky - Famous GLTB - Weiwha". Retrieved 2007-06-19. * Peter Wherrett, Australian author and television presenter * Stephen Whittle, OBE, PhD (b. 1955). British lawyer, writer, educator and transsexual activistStephen Whittle - PFC campaigner * Sophie Wilson, British computer scientist * Helen Wong, (b. 1973) Chinese actressLacie, M. (2001-02-14). "Boy-Girl of the Month - Allenina's Asian Baroque". Transformation Magazine, 35. * Holly Woodlawn (b. 1946), Puerto Rican actor and performer * Edward D. Wood, Jr. (1924-1978), American filmmaker X * Jin Xing (b. 1967), Chinese dancer Y * Marie-Pier Ysser (b. 1935), French entertainer and academic Transgender characters in popular culture In film and television * Bree Osbourne (born Stanley Schupak) in Transamerica, played by Felicity HuffmanEbert, R. (2006-01-20). "rogerebert.com: Reviews: Transamerica". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Azure C. on The City, played by Carlotta Chang * Claire on Barbershop: The Series, played by Sheryl Lee RalphRoberts, M. (2005-10-18). "African-American Transgender Character on Showtime". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Doris the Ugly Stepsister in Shrek 2 and Shrek 3, voiced by Larry King. * Hayley Cropper on Coronation Street, played by Julie Hesmondhalgh"Coronation Street and Press for Change". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Henry "Hildegarde" Desmond on Bosom Buddies. played by Peter ScolariCarson, A. J. (2007-03-16). "tvdvdreviews.com - Bosom Buddies: The First Season DVD Review". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Frank N. Furter in The Rocky Horror Show and The Rocky Horror Picture Show, played both times by Tim Curry. * Dr. Robert Elliot/"Bobbi" in Dressed To Kill, played by Michael Caine. * Janet Garrison (born Herbert Garrison) on South Park, voiced by Trey ParkerRomine, D. (2005-03-17). "Is Trans the new Punchline?". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Judge Constance Harm on The Simpsons, voiced by Jane Kaczmarek * Emily Howard on Little Britain, played by David Walliams"Little Britain - Emily Howard". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Geraldine Jones on The Flip Wilson Show, played by Flip WilsonMcDermott, M. R. "The Flip Wilson Show". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Alexis Meade on Ugly Betty, played by Rebecca Romijn. * Ava Moore on Nip/Tuck, played by Famke JanssenOldenburg, A. (2005-09-19). "'Nip/Tuck' to cut deeper". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Montana Moorhead in Soapdish, played by Cathy Moriarty * Cherry Peck on Nip/Tuck, played by Willam Belli * Hedwig Robinson in Hedwig and the Angry Inch, played by John Cameron Mitchell"Hedwig and the Angry Inch". Retrieved 2007-04-08. Also in the stage musical of the same name. * Roni on All of Us played by Tyra Banks * Edith 'Edie' Stokes on The Jeffersons played by Veronica ReddTipton, N. G. (2002). "American Television, Situation Comedies". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Nao Tsurumoto on 3 Nen B Gumi Kinpachi Sensei, played by Aya Ueto"Aya Ueto - Biography". Retrieved 2007-04-08. * Kip "Buffy" Wilson on Bosom Buddies, played by Tom Hanks * Zarf on All My Children, played by Jeffrey Carlson * Detective Selma Reesdale on the third season of Gotham Girls. * Max Sweeney on The L Word played by Daniela Sea In literature and mythology * Alfhild from Norse mythologyStapleton, D. (2001). "Pirate Roster A". Retrieved 2007-04-10. * Alucard from Hellsing: The Dawn * Baron Ashura from Go Nagai's Mazinger Z series * Myra Breckinridge from Gore Vidal's Myra Breckinridge, also a 1970 film * Brihannala from the Hindu epic Mahabharata * Caeneus from Ovid's MetamorphosesOvid. "The Story of Caeneus". Metamorphoses 12. Retrieved 2007-04-10. * Cal Stephanides from Jeffrey Eugenides's Middlesex * Iphis from Ovid's MetamorphosesOvid. "The Fable of Iphis and Ianthe". Metamorphoses 9. Retrieved 2007-04-10. * Courier (comics), a mutant Marvel Comics character. * Roberta Muldoon from John Irving's The World According to Garp, also a 1982 filmErickson, H. "allmovie - The World According to Garp - Overview". Retrieved 2007-04-10. * Nuriko from the manga series Fushigi Yūgi * Dr O'Connor from Djuna Barnes' seminal 1936 LGBT novel Nightwood. * Orlando from Virginia Woolf's Orlando: A Biography, also a 1992 film"SparkNotes: Orlando: Plot Overview". Retrieved 2007-05-14. * Princess Ozma from L. Frank Baum's Land of Oz universeBaum, L. F. (1904). The Marvelous Land of Oz. Project Gutenberg. Retrieved 2007-05-14. * Stephen from Radclyffe Hall's The Well of Loneliness''Wilkholm, A. (2000). "[http://www.gayhistory.com/rev2/factfiles/ff1928.htm Summary, 1928: Brits Censor ''The Well of Loneliness]". Retrieved 2007-05-14. * Tiresias from Greek mythology * Pauline Urthiel from Larry Niven's Known Space universeEncyclopedia of Known Space. "Urthiel, Pauline". Retrieved 2007-05-14. * Dono Vorrutyer from Lois McMaster Bujold's Vorkosigan Saga books * Guan Yin, the Buddhist Bodhisattva of Compassion * Herculine from The Book of Shadows by James Reese * Liam from Julia Anne Peter book Luna * Yoshitaka "Maora" Ichinomiya from Arina Tanemura's Shinshi Doumei Cross manga * Lady Bat, from the mahou shoujo manga Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure * Shuro Tsukasa of the anime and manga Ceres, Celestial Legend In other media * Birdo from Super Mario Bros 2 * Bridget from the Guilty Gear game series"Official Guilty Gear Home Page: Characters: Bridget". Retrieved 2007-05-14. * Angel Dumott Schunard from Rent. * Reni Wassulmaier from the Grand Theft Auto video game series See also * Transgenderism * Transgender in film and television * Cross-dressing in film and television * Crossdressing during wartime * Transgendered musicians * List of transgender-related topics * List of gay, lesbian or bisexual people * Category:Transgender and transsexual people * Category:Transgender people and behavior * LGBT comic book characters * Gay young adult novels References External links * National Center for Transgender Equality * Transgender Law Center * Transsexual Road Map * Remembering Our Dead * Successful TransMen * Transsexual Women's Successes * The Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender Historical Society Transgender people Transgender Transgender Category:Transgender people and behavior Category:Transgender and transsexual people